Pet? I think not
by Bulma-San17
Summary: Harry disappear,Severus and Lucius finds themselves curious and wish to find him,what will they do when he's not as they remember him? HP/SS/LM. i'm working on it again, rewriting of it is done...what do you think? rated M for later


Harry was walking in the halls of Hogwarts, just memorizing everything - from the feelings of peace to the sight of spiders in the corners, it were the end of his seventh year and he were already missing Hogwarts. He was on his way back from detention with Snape, Malfoy had yet again thrown something into his cauldron, making it blow up in a big bang and covered everyone within a meter radius in boiling potion.

"Stupid prick…always getting me in trouble!" Harry came up the stairs from the dungeons to the ground level, looking around he walked over to the stairs while thinking of his warm bed calling for him; he doubted he would hear Ron snore at all. When he was half way up the stairs he heard a sound so he turned around but saw nothing so he made to continue.

"Stop right there Potter." Harry turned around and came face to face with the Snake which all where on the playing team.

"What do you want?" Harry asked hard and cold tightening his grip on his bag with one hand while the other moved towards his wand.

"Just want a word with you Harry…" A seventh year boy/man said from behind the others and they all turned to him while parting. "If that's okay with you?" The boy talking walked forward, he was a whole head higher than Harry, he had brown hair cut by the ears and hanging in front of his clear blue eyes. He was delicate build, yet you should not judge by that, he had hidden strength in his lean arms and legs from years of flying. He was dressed in black slacks and a white T-shirt there clung to his body the right places; All in all, one hell of a sexy bastard and worst of all…he knew it.

"Make it quick Ralf, I wanna go to bed." Ralf smirked as he came to stand in front of the stairs.

"Yes of course Harry, would you please follow me?" Ralf indicated to a door, leading to what Harry believed to be a classroom.

"Fine." Harry walked down, leaving his bag outside the door as he walked into the room, looking around.

Harry soon found out that it was not a classroom as he had thought, it were more like a living room with a fireplace and a door to his right and left.

"Come and have a seat, Tea?" Ralf asked from his seat by the fire.

"Cut the crap and get to your point, I rather be in my bed right now." Harry walked over and sat down, glaring at Ralf.

Maybe I should explain something. Harry and Ralf had some sort of a relationship, though, they had yet to have sex; Harry was charmed by Ralf's person and how he talked and he were a really good listener.

Ralf though, were obsessed with Harry and wanted to own him. 'Tonight I will.'

"Come on, spill it." Harry's hand flew up to his mouth as he yawned badly.

"Well you see Harry… I want to have sex with you, and frankly I can't wait longer…five month is long enough, too long if it wasn't because it were you." the more Harry heard, the more pale he became.

"What are you saying…" Ralf smirked and stood up, walking over to stand in front of Harry.

"I'm saying... I want to have sex, with you, now…" Harry gasped and tried to back away from the man in front of him. "Whether you want to or not." Ralf pulled Harry up by the hair, throwing an arm around his waist. "You will be mine at last!" he crashed his mouth to Harry's, showing his tongue inside, all the while Harry tried to get away but in vain.

"Ralf, let me go!" Ralf finally got Harry's hand trapped and bound at his back, not paying attention to what Harry half screamed. "No Ralf! Don't do this… please let me go!" Ralf just took him by the elbow and dragged him to the door on the left, there showed up to be a bedroom with a king size bed in green and silver coloring.

"Oh I will do this, and you'll love it." Ralf threw Harry on the bed, making Harry's head hit the headboard and he saw stars while feeling his hands getting bound to the bedpost's. "And if not…Well I will." Ralf got down on his knee and reached under the bed from where he pulled out a small box that he placed on the bed.

"Can't you give me another week…or a day..?" Harry asked desperate while eyeing the box, Ralf was shaking his head with a small smile.

"No, how can I be sure you'll come back?" he opened the box and pulled out a bottle of lube, a knife, something Harry figured was to keep him from biting down when getting raped oral and a small jar with healing cream. "Why don't you just enjoy it?" Ralf smirked at the hate eradicating from Harry.

"Never!" Ralf laughed as he pulled out a small bottle with a blue liquid.

"You will with this." Harry paled as he recognized the potion as a drug taking over you mind, leaving only your senses.

"No wait!" Ralf smirked as he sat down beside Harry, who tried to move away but Ralf merely pulled him closer again.

"No more waiting _Pet_, you will be mine from now on and you'll do whatever I say." He smirked as pure horror appeared in Harry's face. "If you don't? Then I'll kill you, nobody will care now that the Dark Lord is gone." Tears appeared in Harry's eyes as the truth in Ralf word hit him hard, he had known they didn't care for over a year now.

'I have done my destiny, I'm of no use now.'

"Is that understood Pet?" Harry nodded slowly, tears rolling down his face into his hair.

"Yes." Harry looked at Ralf and quickly added. "My leash."

"Good boy." Ralf looked down at the potion in his hand, smirking. "We won't be needing this now, will we _Pet_?" the tone he used let you know that you better answer right.

"N…No…My leash." Ralf smirked.

"Tomorrow is the last day." He ran a hand over Harry's chest. "You will be sent to another school." Harry paled and new tears came. "Don't worry Pet, it's only for a month, you need to learn a lot about being a Pet… or a slave as some calls it." Harry's tear welled up and escaped his eyes.

"Why…?" Ralf smirked and lifted his head by his jaw.

"Because you're only good as a slave, always has been." He lifted the knife and played with it in his hands as he looked down at Harry. "Now we're going to have fun, and tomorrow while you're off, I'll make a house ready for us." He advanced on Harry, who could do no more than try to make himself as small as possible. Ralf heated the knife with his wand before hovering it just above Harry hip. "I'm going to mark you as mine forever, no one besides me will ever touch you again and if you so much as look at someone else - I'll kill you!" Harry screamed in pain as the hot knife made contact with his skin, after the first cut Ralf had to body bind him as he didn't want his mark to be messed up. Harry kept screaming as the knife kept coming before he escape inside his mind.

That was the last anyone saw Harry Potter for five years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX end XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okeey what do you think? Total waste of time or something bearable - I decided to rewrite it as I felt I needed more details?

XXXX

Sev: You put him through that? How could you? You horrible woman!

Writer: Call me twisted, Darling.. but couldn't help myself. Besides, why are you complaining? You get to be the hero here!

Lucius: Nin, maybe you're a bit hard on Harry..

Writer: I am not! ….. well maybe a little bit… but he can take it.

Sev: Take it? Are you kidding? He'll lose his mind!

Writer: Heey! Who's writing the story here? I am!

Sev: …_...

Lucius: HaHa she got ya!

Writer: That I did!


End file.
